blood_tear_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Felynyl Do'ath
Felynyl is one of The Ten Sins, being ranked 6th Sin of Destruction. She is being celebrated as the world's strongest elf woman. She is also a member of Blood Tear and its Guild Master, where her skills prove invaluable to the guild. Appearance: Felynyl has dark purple skin. She has red eyes and straight, shoulder-length hair which she usually keeps in two fluffy looking pony tails and a fringe which is hot pink and slidly covers her right eye. Although she was called flat-chested when she was younger, Felynyl has unnaturely large breasts, she is in fact widely regarded as the most beautiful drow in the world. Despite being in her fifties, Felynyl maintains the appearance of a young woman in her 20s using the Transformation magic. Felynyl often wears black jacket-like dress. The top part of her dress is sleeve-less, chin-high collar, black with red stripe on the left side from top to bottom. Two red belts parting her dress. The bottom of is a mini skirt which black on the very bottom has a red stripe, from left to rignt in a circle. She wears fish net legging which go above her knee. She has bandages around both of her elbows. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals. She has hot pink polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also usually wears a necklace with with symbol of The Ten Sins inside a circle under her collar. When she is not transformed she is heavily wrinkled and frail. She doesnt have her hot pink hair or her nails anymore. Personality: Felynyl is blunt and short-tempered, prone to strike someone if they angry her, she is widely feared because of this tendency. She is drinking constantly, sometimes sleeps on the job, and tries as much as she can to have other people do her work for her. One of her favourite vices is gambling, which she acquired from her father, Xaris Do'ath. Despite how often and how irresponsibly she gambles, Felynyl has notoriously bad luck, causing those who have made huge progits off of her to call her "The Legendary Sucker". Felynyl is fully aware of how unlucky she is, and so whenever she hits a winning streak she takes it as a bad omen and prepares for the worst; she has at times tried using her bad luck to her advatange, betting on outcomes she doesn't want so that her unluckiness will prevent them from happening. Felynyl is very optimistic about the next generation of Blood Tear heroes convinced that Blood Tear's future will be in good hands because of them. She in fact becomes angry when others lack this same faith in them, believing it is better to let them try and then fail than to assume their failure in inevitable and thus prevent them from trying. She even will congratulat someone, even if they fail, because at least none of their teammates died. Felynyl wants to keep Blood Tear save in honours for alls those who died protecting Blood Tear, their home, their family. Even thought Felynyl is one of The Ten Sins she never thought of it as a titul and is easily willing to abandon it for Blood Tear. History: Abilities: Felynyl is an exceptionally talented hero. She wasn't until widely known until she became to team-up with Biwako, Jever and Maximillion, when they were making a lot of trouble, because of this she became known as the world's strongest elven woman. Magic: Felynyl is talented magic user, as she can use four different types of magic but yet they focus on manipulating with earth or to enchant her strength. Although she is so talented in using magic that she has problems to stop herself from using it, as she cant un-enchant her strength if she is in her a good state. Sometimes when she is anger to her limit an earthquake appears. Conjuration Magic: Felynyl can summon/create creatures from earth as an Earth elemental which is fighting along side her. She is able to create weapons from earth if needed but she usually doesnt use this spell. Enchantment Magic: Felynyl uses Enchantment magic to enchant her strength to a level stronger than a giant. Evocation: Felynyl can use Evocation magic to create earthquakes. Transmutation Magic: Felynyl uses this type of magic to change her appearance to look much younger than she actually is, or to chnage the shape of earth, as to create a shild from the earth to protect herself or others. Reletionships: Trivia: * Felynyl was inspired by Tsunade from Naruto.